


Insatiable

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's sex drive is through the roof, but is he really insatiable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Electric_Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Electric_Sheep/gifts).



"I'm sleepy," Marcus said, rolling over to get comfy.

"But I'm still hard," Kevin whined. Marcus could hear the pout in his voice.

"You've come four times already." Marcus would never have believed how many times Kevin could come and still be hard until he'd seen it for himself.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." His breathless teasing tone made it sound like something out of a porno. Kevin quite enjoyed putting on a show, having someone watch him while he jerked off.

Marcus rolled over so that he was facing him. Kevin's knuckles were white as he gripped his cock and he arched his back so that he could slide his fingers into his already stretched hole.

Marcus kissed Kevin as he climaxed, feeling his lips go slack as he sighed in contentment. "I wish I could clone myself, then I could satisfy you."

"Maybe we could invite a couple of our friends round?" Kevin's grin was so big that his eyes were almost completely scrunched shut, he was beginning to doze off to sleep and Marcus gave him a kiss on the cheek before cuddling in next to him, wondering which of their friends would be up for something like that…

*

Jo was sitting eating a sandwich and sipping at his coffee. They all ate quickly at the fire station, never knowing how long they would get until the next call out.

Marcus poured himself a coffee and sat down next to him, making small talk. "How's things going with Stoffel?"

Jo looked around the kitchen with a blush on his face, making sure that there was no-one about. "Stoffel suggested a threesome!"

"How about a foursome?" Marcus couldn't believe that the opportunity to ask Jo had come about so easily, and he was dating Kevin's best friend. He couldn't think of two better people to invite over.

Jo was staring at him with his mouth wide open and his eyebrows raised. After a couple of minutes of silence Jo finally said, "Sure, I'll ask him."

And as if the gods had decided to spare them any further embarrassment, the alarm blared to say that they were needed and they flew into action.

*

Making the plans for the foursome had been exciting in its own right, but now the night was upon them, Marcus was starting to feel nervous. Not about the nudity. He'd seen them all naked at one time or another. But what if it was just him that couldn't satisfy Kevin? What if they could, would he want to be with them?

There was a knock at the door, Jo and Stoffel, and he wrapped his dressing gown tight before letting them in. They left their shoes and coats at the door before following him up to the bedroom. Not a word was said, the air of anticipation filled the place like a magical spell and one wrong word would bring it all to an end.

When they entered the room, Kevin was already on the bed, naked, lazily stroking himself. Not that it took a lot to get Kevin in the mood.

"I want you two to undress each other." Kevin wanted everyone to know that he was in charge now. The thought of having three people all here to worship him, to try and meet his every need, was such a turn on.

Marcus watched Kevin's eyes go wide with delight as he watched Stoffel and Jo undress each other, there was something about the way they kissed, sloppy yet passionate, which was arousing, tongues visible as they slid in and out. Both managing to remove clothing by touch alone, only breaking the kiss to slip out of their tops. When they were in just their boxers, Stoffel started to kiss his way down Jo's hairy chest, until he was on his knees, pulling down Jo's boxers.

"Wow, how big are you?" Kevin said, as Jo's magnificent cock sprang free.

Jo looked confused, and Kevin thought it was adorable. "Six foot ish?"

Stoffel laughed. "Eleven inches." He raised an eyebrow before saying, "Think you can take it all?"

Kevin just nodded, he licked his lips and Stoffel wouldn't have been surprised if Kevin had drooled at the sight of it.

"I want Jo to fuck me last, I want to feel the stretch." Kevin spread his legs as he said it, signalling that he was ready. Stoffel slid out of his boxers, pinging them so they landed next to Kevin. Kevin grabbed them with his free hand, his other hand still wrapped round his cock but he upped the pace, gasping as he climaxed before using Stoffel's boxers to wipe up the mess.

"You're going to be worn out before you can take us all," Stoffel said, leading Jo to sit on the bed with them.

"I'm insatiable. That's why you're here." Kevin's grin was an unspoken challenge, could the three of them satisfy him?

Kevin was leading Stoffel's mouth to his cock, and Marcus threw Jo the lube, he wanted to watch Kevin as he was opened up. It wasn't something he ever got to see, and he wanted to know what faces he pulled, how he looked as he was sucked and fingered at the same time.

Stoffel wrapped his lips around the tip as Jo slid his fingers inside Kevin. Kevin's face went from serene bliss to biting his lip with his eyes scrunched shut as Jo entered him, arching his back for more. He gasped and moaned as Jo slid a third finger in.

"I'm close," Kevin said, his voice ragged. Stoffel thrust a finger in next to Jo's as he took all of Kevin into his mouth. Kevin's nostrils flared as he came, one hand holding Stoffel's head in place. He actually whined as Jo withdrew his fingers.

He already looked completely spent, and yet his cock was still hard. Kevin smiled at Stoffel before rolling over, wiggling his ass to tease them.

Kevin felt the warm tip of Stoffel's cock pressing against him. "I want a cock in my mouth." Kevin looked up at Marcus who shuffled along the bed, positioning himself so that he was in front of Kevin.

"You're so bossy." Marcus ruffled his fingers through Kevin's hair.

"That's why you love me." Kevin was silenced by Marcus' cock, he slid the tip into his mouth, allowing him to get comfy before thrusting in.

Stoffel grabbed Kevin's hips before entering him with one smooth motion, Kevin's moans vibrated around his cock and Marcus wasn't sure that he was going to last long. Jo seemed a little left out at first, but he lay down on the bed so that he could suck Kevin, giving Kevin's moans a more pained whine. Kevin felt like a being of pure sexual energy, having three people all wanting to please him, to satisfy him. He was fuller than he'd ever been, his ass and mouth stuffed with cock as Jo's warm mouth sucked away.

Stoffel moaning, "Oh god, you're so tight," was all it took to have Kevin coming hard, Jo greedily swallowing every drop, as Stoffel came inside him. Kevin was so surprised that he let Marcus' cock slip out of his mouth and he ended up with come on his face.

Kevin slumped down on to the bed as Stoffel let go of him, allowing Marcus to lick his face clean, which turned into sloppy kisses. Kevin pulled Marcus so that he was on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist so that he could grind against his hard cock. Marcus didn't hesitate in thrusting into Kevin, he was so slick and warm, and the smile on his face was growing with each roll of his hips.

Marcus felt someone slide their arm around him, Stoffel was lying out next to Kevin, recovering his strength while enjoying the view, so it must be Jo. He trailed kisses down the back of Marcus' neck before letting his hands wander to between his cheeks. Jo's fingers were slick and Marcus could only gasp the word "yes" as his long fingers worked their way inside him, teasing his prostate as he thrust away. He seemed to know when Marcus was on the brink of orgasm and deliberately moved out of the way, making sure that he lasted long enough for Kevin.

"Please, I want to come." Stoffel wrapped his hand around Kevin's cock, responding to Kevin's pleading. Only then did Jo go back to teasing Marcus' prostate, feeling him clench around him as Marcus came at the same time as Kevin.

Marcus collapsed in the space between Kevin and Stoffel, he looked like he was ready for sleep. But Kevin was wide awake and only had eyes for Jo's massive cock.

Kevin sat up, patting the bed for Jo to lie down. Jo took a deep breath as Kevin's smile made it look like he was about to devour him. He grabbed the lube but Kevin grabbed his wrist before he could pour it out.

"Not too much. I want to feel every inch." Kevin licked his lips, he'd been waiting all evening for this. Not that the rest of it wasn't amazing, but this was going to be the icing on the cake.

Jo spread a tiny amount of lube over his cock, taking a deep breath as Kevin straddled him.

"Are you two just going to watch?" Kevin asked. Marcus looked at Stoffel before pushing himself up onto all fours. Stoffel drizzled lube over his fingers before shoving two inside Marcus, causing him to groan, thrusting a few times before lubing up his cock.

Kevin watched as Stoffel lined up with Marcus' slick hole. Jo was so fascinated that he didn't notice Kevin was grinning while he positioned himself and as Stoffel thrust into Marcus, Kevin slid down onto Jo's cock, taking it all in one go, his head thrown back, eyes wide and gasping as he slammed against Jo's body. Kevin felt so stretched, so full and it was amazing. Like being able to finally scratch an itch that he couldn't reach.

Jo gave Kevin a minute to adjust, stroking his face with the side of his thumb before kissing him. He didn't close his eyes as he couldn't look away from the sight of Stoffel fucking Marcus, he shouldn't be turned on by it but it was so arousing. Kevin whined as he rocked his hips and it sparked Jo into action, holding Kevin's hips tight as he thrust into him.

Kevin got more and more vocal the quicker Jo thrust, a litany of filthy praises for Marcus and Stoffel falling from his lips.

"Oh god, that is so hot."

"That's it, fuck him hard."

"You look gorgeous with a cock in you."

Kevin's hard cock was pressed against Jo's furry stomach, the friction just perfect as his orgasm left him writhing while impaled on Jo's glorious cock. He cuddled into Jo as he went still, mouth slack as he came. Jo held him tight, stroking his hair as his breathing returned to normal. He looked over to see Stoffel collapsed on top of Marcus.

"I think we've finally found his limit," Jo said, but Kevin pressed his hard cock against Jo.

Kevin clenched around Jo before saying with a grin, "I'm still hard, you're still hard." Jo whimpered, but Marcus had leapt into action now that Stoffel had rolled off of him.

Marcus lined up behind Kevin, sliding two fingers into his already stuffed hole, teasing his prostate while Jo stroked his back, his moans muffled by Jo's shoulder. It didn't take long before Kevin was coming again, Jo still inside him, kissing his forehead as Kevin's come splattered over his chest.

"You can't tease me like that." Kevin's voice was whiny, Marcus was sure that he should be satisfied now. But he reached for the lube and liberally coated his cock, locking eyes with Jo before entering Kevin, stretching him more than he'd ever been stretched before, testing his limits.

Kevin felt almost blissful, from the second Marcus entered him he felt like he was about to come, having the two cocks inside him was a thrilling new experience. It was only a couple of thrusts before a dizzying orgasm was washing over him, it was like every orgasm that he had ever had in his life had been merged to make one amazing orgasm. It overwhelmed his senses to the point that he couldn't even breathe. His body was clenching around them both, satisfying needs that he never realised he had before.

Kevin went limp in their arms, trusting Marcus and Jo to keep him upright. They lay him on the bed carefully, all three of them sitting around him until he opened his eyes again.

"I'm done."

Once he'd caught his breath they led him to the bath, it wasn't big enough for the four of them but they sat by the side of the tub, their gentle strokes and kisses keeping him awake.

By the time that they got back to bed, someone had changed the sheets and the four of them curled up into a huddle of bodies, Kevin was still the centre of attention, everyone holding him tight until they all drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
